Power, passion, betrayal, it's all in the famiy
by The Last Donna
Summary: Two girls, two families, one close relationship. Adriana and Julia are two girls rarely seen apart. Some think their sisters but their only cousins. One day a drastic accident happens causing them to be left with their godparents. This throws them into an underworld they only dreamed of. Changed a bit of the story, hopefully it'll be enjoyed.
1. The Godfather

**_A/n: I do not own Mario Puzo's characters, just the OC's_**

I counted down the minutes until Julia was ready. That girl takes forever to get ready, these were our parents we were going to have dinner with. Parents who wouldn't care what she looked like because they loved her. My parents wouldn't mind either but she had insisted that you never know who'll be there.

"Julia you are aware of the people who show up at that restaurant?"

"Yes Adriana but you never know they might have told their friends about it. That's if they've found new friends to tell them about it," she replied walking out of the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes, "you're hopeless you know that."

"Yes and you still love me," she replied, smirking.

"Only because you're family, now come on let's go we're already five minutes late," I replied grabbing my coat. Just as I was going to open up the door three knocks were heard on the other side.

I looked over at Julia who just tilted her head to the side and ushered me to open it. When I did Vito Corleone stood in front of me. I was surprised to see my godfather standing there since it's been almost a year since I had talked to him. I ushered him in along with Tom Hagen and a couple of his men.

"What brings you two here on this fine evening?" I asked politely.

Tom put an arm around my shoulder as he took me over to the couch where we both sat down. I was placed between him and Vito while Julia sat across from us in a chair. Vito left out a heavy sigh looking for the right words to say.

"Your parents all four of them are dead. It was a tragic accident and I don't want either one of you to go out looking for trouble or revenge," he mourned looking at both of us.

"How?" Was all that Julia could manage to say before letting out a sob, Vito stood so she could hug him.

Tom spoke, "there was a hit by the Barzini's, we talked to Emilio he said he sends his regards. He meant no harm to them it turns there was a snitch there this evening and that's who they were getting rid of."

I sat there in shock, the mafia had done this to my parents, to my aunt and uncle. Something my godfather and our parents tried to keep us away from so we'd be safe. I couldn't believe something that they tried to keep us away from showed up at our front doorstep. I hung my head in my hands as Tom leaned me into him. Vito let Julia sit back down and stood over us as we sat there getting ready to say a speech.

"Now, just so I can keep an eye on the both of you I want you both to come and live in houses on my property. As your godfather it would make you parent's feel safer if you were with me," he finished on a somber note. The both of us looked at him and nodded a yes, he smiled.

"Good now you will start packing tonight and we'll have a truck here when you two are ready in the meantime there will be two men positioned outside your door just in case."

With that both Tom and Vito gave us each a hug. I sighed and got some boxes I saved and started packing, as did Julia. We had most of our things packed when we decided to go to bed. Bed was where I cried myself to sleep, trying to remember the last time I cried. Thinking about it made me slip into a dream world remembering everything.

_Adriana stood in front of her godfather's oldest son Sonny; she was almost in tears. He was teasing her, something he'd like doing once in a while, something most 19-year males had grown out of. The 13 year old in front of him had a different kind of affect on him though one that caused him to be her burden one to make her cry. Sonny was about to read a page out of her diary until his youngest brother tackled him from behind._

_Sonny dropped the diary as he fell to the ground, Adriana ran and grabbed then ran off to find Connie or Fredo the middle brother and only girl of the Corleone siblings. Stopping for a moment to see Sonny the older stronger brother throw Michael off of him. Sonny looked at her and crossed his arms while she wiped off the few tears that did slip from her eyes. That was the last time Adriana ever really cried, hanging out with them more toughened her up and made her more of a tomboy with a temper to match Sonny's._


	2. Old Friends

For the next couple of weeks Julia and I got settled into our new house. Everyday Carmella Corleone our godmother would send over some of her delicious food. We yet had a visit from Connie or one of the boys. Mainly Fredo or Sonny since Michael was still overseas. I sat down on the couch next to Julia trying to catch my breath.

"Finally Julia we've finished moving."

"I know Adriana it only took us forever," she replied, crashing on the couch.

"I just sit down and now I'm super thirsty," I complained.

"I know how you feel, how about getting me a drink while you're at it," Julia said looking at me and smirking. Once I stood up I threw a cushion at her and walked off leaving her stunned.

Getting two glasses out of the cupboard I noticed someone coming up the driveway out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look to see that it was none other then Fredo, Sonny and Connie. I smiled as I filled up the glasses, letting my eyes linger on the elder Corleone sibling. I've always had a little crush on Sonny, though I never admitted that to anyone not even Julia.

Just as they reached the door I opened it. The three faces just smiled back at me as I let them in. Julia came out to see what all of the commotion was and smiled at our guests. The first to hug me was Connie, I just couldn't get over her going to be married next week.

"Oh Connie you must be excited for next week," I said as we pulled apart.

"I am, I don't remember the last time I was this excited. Though I am a little nervous but I'll get over it."

"Don't worry sis," Sonny said putting an arm over her protectively, "being nervous is natural. Now Adie get over her and give me a hug." And so I did, he then stood in front of me and looked me over. "I still can't believe how beautiful you grew up to be," he said half smiling.

"Oh come off it Sonny you're married," I said playfully hitting his arm, then Fredo came forward as Sonny went to say hi to Julia, "plus it's only been like three months since the last time I saw you. Now you Fredo it feels like longer," I said hugging him.

Fredo was the middle brother, he always felt like he was getting stepped over. Never as good as Michael and never as good as Sonny. He never told me this but I could always see it in his eyes growing up. He was always the one I could talk to, besides Connie, who I only talked about girly things with. Fredo is a nice guy I guess that's what draws me to him.

"Hi Adriana how are you?" He asked politely.

"Living I guess, a bit better now that the funeral is over," I replied.

"Sorry we couldn't make it, we had other things," he started.

"Don't worry about it Fredo I know how much you guys cared. Anyways is there anything I can get you three while you are here," I said picking up my glass of water.

"One of those would be nice," Sonny said pointing at the glass in my hand before taking it. I glared at him and got three more glasses out of the cupboard and getting one for Connie, Fredo and myself.

"By the way ma wants you two to come over for supper, she said you two don't have to be so cooped up in this house," Sonny finished saying.

"Ah your mothers cooking, it's so fantastic," Julia said.

Around supper Sal Tessio called over to see if the three of them were still here. I told him they were and he replied that all of us should come over now for supper. After I hung up I told the others what Sal had said and we were off to the compound. There Carlo was waiting for Connie, Carlo was the one Connie was marrying he was also Sonny's best friend. Something about him made me uneasy, I never really liked him.

At the Corleone residence Julia and I had explained the things we had been up to. Plus we got some stories in return. Sitting next o Sonny I asked how Sandra and his kids were. He told me everyone was good. As soon as that conversation was over he started talking to his father and I let out a sigh. As soon as the night had started it ended all to quickly, Connie, Julia and I helped Connie's mom clean dishes then headed back to our house. The two of us barely got up the stairs and into our rooms we were so tired.


	3. Connie's Wedding

Today was the day Connie Corleone, one of my best friends was getting married. Julia and I had gone over extra early being bridesmaids and all. After a couple of hours trying to get Connie ready she shooed me out so I could get ready myself, as I did I saw Sandra talking to a couple of Connie's friends. I couldn't help but notice as she mentioned how big Sonny really was. I walked away with a slight smirk on my face remembering that I accidentally saw Sonny naked once, which made me crush on him a bit more.

I walked in a room which Julia just got finished putting her dress on in and grabbed mine and started putting it on. Of course I had a little help from Julia with getting the zipper put up. After doing our hair and make up Sonny took a stroll in with a huge smirk on his face. I smiled as I turned around, as did Julia.

"I know that smirk anywhere," I started.

"Of course that means he's asking for trouble," Julia finished.

"Me asking for trouble, never," he replied trying to sound hurt, "Connie just wanted me to check up on you two and might I say you two look beautiful."

"And let me guess," I said walking towards him then stopping and folding my arms across my stomach, "if only you weren't married."

He hesitated then looked down at my chest causing me to drop my arms which made him look up, "maybe, now come on we need to get going," he said draping his arms around Julia and I.

We then headed downstairs where Sonny headed off towards his wife; I let out a sigh. I managed to find a place to stand while I waited for the wedding to start. I couldn't help but take small glances at Sonny; I always wondered what drew me to him. Probably the same thing that draws me to Michael, power. Just then I felt a presence next to me, I turned my head to see Julia.

"I see someone never got over their childhood crush," she teased.

"Can you honestly blame me?" I questioned.

"No he is gorgeous," after she said that we broke into giggles, Fredo who stepped in between us interrupted us.

"Sorry to interrupt your giggle fest but we have a wedding to start," he said, Fredo linked my arm with his as another guy linked his with Julia. Out of the hundreds of people there I saw no Michael. I hadn't seen him in a few years and was upset that he wasn't here to see his sister or me. I smiled a Fredo as we went to stand in our spots by the bride and groom. Carlo looked in my direction and I glared. Something was not right about that man and I could tell.

Once that part was over the reception started Fredo was off possibly getting drunk. I noticed Julia off with a group of people talking and laughing. Tom and Sonny were no doubt off with my godfather and there was still no sign of Michael. There was no use talking to Connie since her and Carlo were being bombarded by a line of well wishers. Carmella my godmother was up on stage singing an Old Italian song, I felt so alone.

Awhile later I gave up and sat at the head table a couple of seats away from Sandra, Sonny's wife who was chatting away with some other people. Just then I had an arm around me and was face to face with Sonny. He smiled a toothy smile at me as I looked into his eyes.

"Yes Sonny how may I help you on this fine day?" I asked smiling back.

"Well," he started then looked around to see if anyone was watching then he finished his sentence by whispering it in my ear.

I raised an eyebrow at him and smirked, "seriously?"

"Seriously, now do me a favor and get going."

I obeyed his orders and slipped into the house unnoticed, I got stopped half way up the stairs by Tom. "And where is Adriana off to?" He asked slyly.

"To the little girl's room of course," I replied very coyly.

"All right then see you at the party," he said almost as if he knew what was going on.

"See you Tom," I replied.

As soon as the coast was clear I ran towards Sonny's room making sure my footsteps were as quiet as they could be. The next ten minutes felt like an hour but Sonny arrived, it seemed like his smile was getting wider by the second. He then walked over to the bed and sat next to me and the next thing I knew his lips were on mine. The kiss was rough and full of passion but I loved it every second of it. I pulled away and stood up and headed for the door.

This caused Sonny to give me a 'I thought it was ok' look. This caused my smirk to turn into a smile as I locked the door. He then made his way over to me and pushed me up against the door. Sonny kissed me passionately a few more times before hiking up my dress and unzipping his pants. Sonny could make candlesticks jealous. A few minutes of bliss we heard footsteps so we paused for a moment and a couple seconds later there were a few knocks on the door.

"Sonny the Don would like to see you in his office," it was Tom on the other side of the door. He always seemed to know when to show up.

"All right," Sonny replied, "tell him I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

As soon as we thought he was gone Sonny started up again. Meanwhile, outside Michael had finally arrived and found Julia. She asked him if he had seen me, in turn he replied that he was about to ask her the same thing. Tom on the other hand walked away from the door smiling and shaking his head. A drunken Fredo had found his brother sitting at a table with a girl he never met and hugged his brother.

As soon as Sonny and I were finished I washed up and headed outside. It had gotten a little warmer and I had to wipe a bead of sweat off of my forehead. As soon as I did that Julia was right in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"Where were you?"

"I was inside," I replied.

"I looked in there and I didn't see you."

"You must have went right by me you foolish girl," I said to her.

"Fine just so you know Michael is here with some girl." Once she said Mike's name I was excited, but as soon as she said some girl my heart sunk. I simply nodded my head and walked off to find him, which took me a very short time.

I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around and gave me a big smile, he stood up and I noticed he was in his war uniform. I couldn't help but notice how good he looked in it. It made me miss him and his touch; I realized at that moment, I was still madly in love with him. It made me wish he never broke up with me when he went to University. Michael then pulled me into a heart-warming hug. Little did I know he was thinking the same thing about me.

"Adriana this is Kay, Kay this is the girl who I was telling you about."

Kay stood up and shook my hand, "I'm so sorry to hear about your parents," she told me.

"It happens I guess I'm just glad this wedding happened or else I would be locked up in my room," I replied.

"And Fredo and I would have to pry you out of it;" Michael said smiling which cause me to smile back.

The rest of the reception went smoothly and Sonny's vicious temper only made one short appearance. Only when a photographer and a journalist who obviously were not on the guest list showed up. I had fun dancing with the Corleone children and my godparents along with Julia. Besides Kay being there I don't think it could have been a better day.


	4. Our day out

The next morning there was a knock on the front door; I got up off the couch where I had fallen asleep the night before. I looked at the clock and it was five in the morning, who would be at our door at five am? I opened it up slowly only to be standing face to face with Tom.

"Tom could you at least come later in the day."

"Unfortunately not Adriana I'm actually going to catch a flight to Hollywood this morning on some business. I thought I'd drop by to say I'd see you in a couple of days. Say goodbye to Julia for me ok," he said.

"Ok Tom, see you in a couple of days," I replied smiling and waving him off, I yawned and headed off to my room for some more sweet dreams.

When I finally awoke Michael was sitting on the edge of my bed smiling at me, I rolled over covering my head in the process. While I did that I managed to look at the clock and saw it was 10:30, I groaned as Michael pulled the covers down over my face still smiling.

"Come on get up, you and I are going out today," he said sounding a little demanding.

"And if I don't," I responded, sitting up and smiling.

"I just might have to drag you out wearing that."

I looked down at my bedclothes, and then back at the smirking Michael. I then let out a deep sigh and got up. I hauled Michael off of my bed and pushed him out of my room. Then I found some clothes and walked out of my room where Michael was still standing. I smiled at him then headed for the bathroom where Julia just walked out of. I then turned around to face Mike.

"How long have you been here anyways?"

"About an hour and a half," he replied.

"You know Mike you creep me out sometimes."

"I know that's why you love me."

I let out a sigh as I turned around, if he only knew how I still felt for him. Those feelings became strong for him again when I had seen him the other day. I think they had actually gotten stronger if that was possible. When I was done in the shower I headed downstairs to see Michael and Julia sitting on the couch watching TV. They both looked up at the same time when they heard me walk into the room.

"Well are you ready to take me to an unknown destination?" I asked.

"Of course I am," he replied getting up and walking over to me, I noticed Julia standing behind him.

"Adriana you might want to take your keys I'm going over to Connie's and we're going out for the day before she goes off on her honeymoon."

"All right Julia will do," I acknowledged and turned back to Michael who linked arms with me. On our way out I grabbed my keys before we got into a car which had none of his father's men.

I was happy they thought of him as a civilian since he didn't want any part of his father's business. He knew I was happy he made this decision even though his father didn't agree with some of the things he did. It was a couple of minutes before any of us said anything.

"So how's Kay?" I asked half-heartedly.

"Oh Kay well I was planning on asking her out yesterday," he replied.

"What stopped you?" I asked now looking at him; we pulled at a stopped in front of stop sign.

"Well," he said looking at me before going forward, "I saw you in that bridesmaid gown and saw what I was really missing." This caused me to look away blushing. "Half the reason I wanted to catch up today was to see if we could try again."

"Michael dear, we'll see at the end of the day," I replied with a little smile on my face.

After hours of going to our favorite spots in Little Italy we headed to a little Italian diner. It was my favorite place to eat, Michael used to bring me here all of the time. When we were finished he paid the bill and looked me dead in the eyes. I couldn't help but stare back into his deep brown ones.

"So what's your answer?" He asked intent on my answer.

"Sì, of course I will, I haven't had this much fun since you left," I answered.

He kissed me on the lips and grabbed my hand; "well shall we go to a hotel I booked for us?" I shook my head yes and we were off.


	5. The Don is Dead

November is now on it's way and even though Michael wanted nothing to do with the family business he decided to move in with Julia and me. Every once in a while he'd visit his mom and we'd receive a visit from the other brothers. Today was a lightly boring day, Julia went shopping and Michael said he had a few things to do which left me all alone.

I sighed as I heard a knock on the front door and got up to make my way there. When I opened it an angry Sonny stormed passed me and into the living room where he sat down on the couch. Whenever he got angry he'd always come to me, he always said I calmed him down. I got him a drink and then took it into him; he took a sip and sat the glass on the table. I went behind him and started to massage his shoulders.

"What's wrong Sonny?"

He sighed deeply, "Pop got a deal today to work in the drug industry he wouldn't take it."

"And let me guess you opened your mouth and spoke quickly causing your father to be slightly angry."

"You know me to well," he said smiling up at me, "so where's my little brother?"

"Out he said he had a few errands to run," I didn't even get to say another word when Sonny kissed me. He had me pinned to a wall when I pushed him away.

"What?" He asked innocently, I just gave him a look, "fine I'll see you later ok don't miss me too much," he said giving me a kiss on the forehead, smiling then walking off.I sighed as he left, and went to check on the wash. Five minutes later I felt a pair of arms around my waist and Michael's lips on mine. When he pulled away a smile formed on both of our lips.

"Hey sweetheart I know it's early but how about tomorrow we go buy some Christmas presents in the city," he asked.

"Sure thing Mike, I'd love to get it done early," I replied.

"Good because I got us a room for tomorrow night," he replied slyly.

"Such cunning artist you Corleone's are."

"Of course we are, we wouldn't be as entertaining if we weren't," he boasted.

"Oh really," I laughed finishing the laundry.

The next day we headed off enjoying our day mainly goofing around. Somewhere in all of that we managed to get our Christmas shopping done. At the end of the day we ate at a restaurant and headed to our room at the hotel. I looked at Michael then at the beds; there were two single beds. I looked back at Michael who smirked and then started pushing the one next to the other.

The next morning as we strolled down the street I noticed a headline stick out on a newspaper. I stopped abruptly and turned to look at the paper, it read that my godfather had been shot. I let Michael read it then he looked me dead in the eyes, I shook my head in understanding and we headed for the car. The whole way home I wondered if he was dead or alive since the paper hadn't said.


	6. The Police Captain

Once back at the compound, Tom greeted us and led us into the house. I immediately received a hug from Connie, whose eyes were welling up with tears again. I gave her a reassuring smile as Michael gave her a hug. Once he pulled away, I noticed Tom give him a look, and Mike then followed him. I knew they were going to talk business so I followed them. I knew I shouldn't have, but I did, I knew I'd get an earful from Mike or Sonny, or both.

I followed anyway, Mike was about to say something but I gave him a slight glare. I knew he wouldn't want me to get angry with him. When we got in the room, Tom was the first to go in and I noticed him and Sonny got into a fight right off. Sonny lowered his voice as he seen Mike and I. He then pulled both of us into a bear hug, as soon as he pulled away he kept a hand on one of our shoulders.

"How are you guys holding up?" He asked looking a little worried.

"Fine," Mike responded quickly.

"A little stunned but all right, this just happened so fast. How is he?" I asked.

"He'll pull through Adriana;" he replied a smile returning to that handsome face of his.

A few hours later I wondered where Julia was in all of this mess. Connie told me she went out with someone to get her mind off of things. I shrugged my shoulders; I was in for a restless night. After a delicious meal made by Carmella, Mike, Tom, Sonny, Clemenza, Tessio and I stood in the kitchen. Mike then made a motion for me to go with him; I walked over and wrapped my arm around his outstretched one.

"Where are you going?" Sonny asked, the tow of us turned around facing him. I couldn't help but notice his eyes dart to how our arms were.

"Out," Mike replied matching Sonny's tone.

As Sonny dipped some bread into some tomato sauce he looked at Clemenza and said, "send some bodyguards."

"We don't need them, Sonny. We're just going to see Pop in the hospital," Michael demanded.

"Sollozzo knows Mike's a civilian," Clemenza added in.

"Ok," Sonny said giving in, "but be careful you two."

I gave him a reassuring smile before we turned and left. When we arrived at the hospital, the day had turned to night and it seemed oddly quiet. Michael noticed this too as we walked slowly over to the steps. There was no one on the streets and inside of the hospital looked as deserted as outside. My suspicions were correct when we entered the hospital it was really quiet.

"I'm going to check to see if there's anyone here I want you to go to," at this he picked a piece of paper out of his pocket, "room 4A, and I don't want you to stop for anythin,g got me."

I shook my head and started off to his room. I almost ran up the stairs and tripped over my feet as I kept looking for 4A. I slowed my pace to catch my breath, soon enough I found his room. Before entering I heard footsteps, I turned around to see Michael coming up the hall a smile forming on the both of our lips.

The two us slowly opened the door to a darkened room almost afraid at what we'd find. Lit by the moonlight through the window, we can see a figure in the hospital bed alone in the room, and under a transparent oxygen tent. All that can be heard is the steady, though strained breathing. Slowly we walked over to it, and become very relieved to see his father, my godfather securely asleep. Tubes hang from a steel gallows beside the bed, and run to his nose and mouth.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked. Startled we both almost jumped as we looked to see it was only a nurse, "you're not supposed to be here now."

"I'm Michael Corleone, this is my father. What happened to the detectives who were guarding him?" He asked almost sounding demanding.

"Oh your father just had too many visitors. It interfered with the hospital service. The police came and made them all leave just ten minutes ago," her voice seemed to change, "but don't worry. I look in on him."

Michael looked sour, I knew I felt the same way as him. We knew something bad was bound to happen.

"You just stand here one minute," he said trailing off and going over to the phone, I knew he'd be calling Sonny. All I heard was what Mike was saying.

"Sonny...Sonny-Jesus Christ, I'm down at the hospital. I came down late. There's no one here. None of Tessio's people-no detectives, no one. The old man is completely unprotected," he then waited a couple of seconds. "I won't panic," he then hung up and walked over to my side and kissed my cheek.

"You cannot stay here...I'm sorry," the nurse somewhat demanded, I glared at her which made her stop saying anything else.

I looked at Michael whose hatred radiated from him, "you and I are going to move my father right now...to another room on another floor...Can you disconnect those tubes so we can wheel the bed out?" He demanded coldly.

"Absolutely not! We have to get permission from the Doctor," the nurse replied.

"If you don't I will," I said.

"You've read about my father in the papers. You've seen that no one's here to guard him. Now I've just gotten word that men are coming to this hospital to kill him. Believe me and help me," Michael put in.

At this the nurse looked frightened, "We don't have to disconnect them, we can wheel the stand with the bed."

I walked slowly behind them as they rolled the bed, the stand, and all the tubes silently down the corridor. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs as we were about halfway down the corridor. I noticed that Mike heard them too since he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hurry, into there," they then pushed it into the first available room. Michael peeked out from the door while I stood behind him. The footsteps are louder; then they emerged. It was one of the guys who was at Connie's wedding.

"Who is it?" Michael asked stepping out of the room, I just peeked out.

"Michael...do you remember me, Enzo, the baker's helper to Nazorine, now his son-in-law," the man replied.

"Enzo, get out of here. There's going to be trouble."

A look of fear swept through Enzo's face, "if there...will be trouble...I stay with you, to help. I owe it to the Godfather."

"Go outside; stand in front...I'll be out in a minute," he then walked back in the room and looked at me, "when the time comes I want you to stand inside the main doors ok, but I want you to stay ducked down I'll call for you all right."

At this I nodded my head then placed my hand on my godfathers hand. I felt a little movement and looked at his face.

"He's awake," the nurse said sounding frightened.

Michael then looked at his father, his eyes are open, though he cannot speak. He then touched his face tenderly.

"Pop...Pop, it's me Michael. Shhhh, don't try to speak. There are men who are coming to try to kill you. But I'm with you...I'm with you now..."

Vito tried to speak...but could not, Mike then tenderly put his finger to his father's lips.

Outside the hospital was Enzo who was pacing back and forth, the flowers as his only weapon. Michael left the hospital and went to him as I stood away from the windows waiting for his signal. They both stood under a lamppost in the cold December night. I could tell the were both frightened, truth be told, so was I.

"Ok Adriana they're gone," I heard Mike say, I rushed out and he hugged me.

Another moment went by, in the distance we heard the oncoming sound of police sirens. They were clearly coming toward the hospital, getting louder and louder every second. Michael heaved a sigh of relief as did I. In a second, a patrol car makes a screaming turn in front of the hospital; then, two more squad cars followed with uniformed police and detectives. He smiles his relief and starts toward them. Just then two huge, burly policemen suddenly grab his arms while another frisks him. I could do nothing but watch. Then the massive police captain, spattered with gold braid and scrambled eggs on his hat, with beefy red face and white hair was furious. I remember seeing his name in the paper, I believe it was McCluskey.

"I thought I got all you guinea hoods locked up. Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" He demands.

Another cop standing nearby nodded towards him, "he's clean, Captain."

I noticed Michael study McCluskey closely, "what happened to the detectives who were supposed to be guarding my father?" He asked quietly

"You punk-hood. Who the hell are you to tell me my business. I pulled them off. I don't care how many Dago gangsters kill each other. I wouldn't lift a finger to keep your old man from getting knocked off. Now get the hell out of here; get off this street you punk, and stay away from this hospital," he replied furiously.

"I'll stay until you put guards around my fathers room," Michael demanded.

"Phil, lock this punk up."

"The Kid's clean, Captain...He's a war hero, and he's never been mixed up in the rackets," A detective said.

"God dam it, I said lock him up. Put the cuffs on him." McCluskey responded furiously once more.

"How much is the Turk paying you to set my father up, Captain?" Michael demanded while getting in his face.

Without any warning, McCluskey leaned back and hit Mike squarely in the jaw with all his weight and strength. Mike groaned, and lifted his hand to his jaw, I was in shock at this moment. He looked at McCluskey; and then fainted just as Tom and Clamenza's men arrived.


	7. Strictly buisness

The drive back to the mall was a long one, Michaels' broken jaw was now wired and patched up. I sat in the back seat of the car next to Tom and Mike, I was also somewhat furious. Tom noticed this and put a hand on my knee and gave me a reassuring smile. When we walked inside Julia, who kept saying that she was glad I was all right engulfed me in to a bear hug. Out of the corner of my eye I had seen Clemenza, Tom, Tessio and Mike heading down the hall I slipped behind them. Mike noticed and stopped me before going in to talk to Sonny.

"Adriana I don't think you should come in there."

"Why not? I have every right to be in there with you guys," I insisted.

"It's just that," he started.

"It's just that women aren't supposed to be apart of this. I also know women and children can be careless. But not men, right now I'm going to carelessly give you guys my opinion every so often."

"Fine, just don't hate any of us in the long run ok," he responded sighing in the process, "you know you're going to have to put up with Sonny right?"

"You know I can't hate you guys right? Besides I've seen and heard worse where I grew up, don't worry about Sonny, he knows I've got a temper far worse then him."

He nodded; "this is true, you are about the only person that scares him."

I then gave him a kiss, "come on lets go." The first person we heard when we were entering was that of Sonny.

"Tom-anuch! Hey, a hundred button men on the street twenty-four hours a day. That Turk shows one hair on his ass and he's dead," he then looked towards Michael, "Michael, come here. Let me look at you. You're beautiful, beautiful, just beautiful," he then noticed me and was about to say something.

"Sonny just pretend I'm not here, pretend I'm a fly on the wall. A very opinionated fly on the wall. You'll barely notice I'm here," I spoke with a smile on my face, he knew not to fight with me. I stood there silently next to Mike who was sitting in a chair watching Tom and Sonny talk.

"Hey, listen to this," he went back to talking. "The Turk, he wants to talk. You believe the nerve on this son of a bitch? He craps out last night and now he wants to have a meetin'."

"What did he say?" Tom asked.

"What did he say, badda-beep, badda-boop, badda-boop, badda-beep, he wants us to send Michael to hear the proposition and the promise is the deal is so good we can't refuse. Ha."

"What about Bruno Tattaglia?" Tom asked in a matter of fact tone.

"Ah, that's part of the deal. Bruno cancels out what they did to my father," Sonny replied walking over to his father's desk, Tom not far behind him.

"We ought to hear what they have to say, Sonny."

"No, no, no, not this time, Consigliary. No more meetin's, no more discussions, no more Solozzo tricks. You give them a message from I want Solozzo if not it's all out war we go to the mattresses," Sonny said his temper rising, he closed the cigar case.

"Some of the other families won't sit still for an all out war;" Tom's temper was now starting to match Sonny's.

"Then you tell them to hand over Solozzo!"

"Your father wouldn't want to hear this, Sonny. This is business not personal," Tom yelled.

"They shoot my father and it's business, my ass!" Sonny said sitting down.

"Even shooting your father was business not personal, Sonny!" Tom retorted taking a seat a little away from Sonny.

"Well then, business is going to have to suffer. And please, do me a favor, Tom. No more advice on how to patch things up just help me win, please?"

"I found out about this Captain McClusky who broke Mike's jaw," Tom replied leaning forward in his chair.

"All right, what about him."

"He's definitely on Solozzo's payroll and for big money. Now, McClusky has agreed to be the Turk's bodyguard. Now what you have to understand, Sonny, is that while Solozzo's being guarded like this he is invulnerable. Nobody has ever gunned down a New York police captain before. It would be disastrous. All the other five families would turn against you. The Corleone Family would be outcast. Even the old man's political protection would run for cover. So, do me a favor, take this into consideration."

"All right, we wait."

"You can't wait," Mike said surprising me.

"What?" Sonny asked surprise in his voice also.

"You can't wait. I don't care what Sollozzo says about a deal he's gonna kill Pop. He has to. It's a key for him. You gotta get Sollozzo."

"Mikey's right," Clemenza chimed in.

"All right, Professor," Sonny said standing up and walking over to Mike and I, "what about McClusky. What do we do with this cop here?"

"They want to have a meeting with me, right? It will be McClusky Sollozzo and me. Let's set the meeting. We get our informants to find out where it's going to be held. Now we insist that it be held in a public place, a bar or a restaurant where there'll be other people there so I'll feel safe. They're going to search me when I first meet them, right? So I can't have a weapon on me. But if Clemenza can figure a way to have a weapon planted for me, then I'll kill them both," he said receiving and appalled sigh and a glare from me. I received a glance from both of the men in front of me.

Sony started laughing, "what are you gonna do? Nice college boy, didn't want to get mixed up in the family business. Now you want to gun down a police captain. Why? Because he slapped you in the face a little? What do you think this like the Army where you can shoot 'em from a mile away? No you gotta get up like this and, badda-bing, you blow their brains all over your nice Ivy League suit. C'mere," he then kissed Mike on the head, "you're taking this very personal. Tom, this is business and this man is taking it very, very personal."

"Where does it say that you can't kill a cop?"

"Come on, Mikey..." Tom replied.

"Tom, wait a minute. I'm talking about a cop that's mixed up in drugs. I'm talking about a - a - a dishonest cop - a crooked cop who got mixed up in the rackets and got what was coming to him. That's a terrific story. And we have newspaper people on the payroll, don't we, Tom?" At this Tom nodded, "and they might like a story like that."

"They might, they just might."

"It's not personal, Sonny. It's strictly business."

Sonny smiled, as did everyone else but me. I had enough and walked out, I was angry, no I was beyond angry. A thousand thoughts went through my head and I couldn't find an answer to any one of them. I was half way to my house when I heard Sonny call my name. I ignored him but he caught up to me, grabbed my arm and whipped me around.

"Adriana calm down,"

"Sonny why should I right now? Michael is going to have more practice shooting at things so he could kill a couple of people."

"So."

"So...Things could go terribly wrong, I've already lost people I loved and I almost lost another I don't want to lose him."

Sonny kissed my forehead, "you know Mike just as well as I do, and you know he can take care of himself. Expect him tonight all right, he feels terrible for not talking it out with you."

"All right tell him I'll have supper waiting for him," I then saw the look he gave me, "Sonny say hello to Sandra for me."

I then walked the rest of the way home, halfheartedly.


	8. Goodbyes are always hard

The next day I was still a little angry with Michael who tried to make it up with me every moment he could. He left near the afternoon to meet up with Clemenza, Julia was out again and I was bored. Leaving out a sigh I decided to go over to my godparents house early. When I got there, Sonny and Tom were sitting at the table.

"You got here just in time we just ordered Chinese food," Sonny beamed at me I couldn't help but smile back.

I then took a seat at the table next to Sonny and sighed, he looked at me to see if something was wrong. I just shook my head and let out a yawn, which caused a chain reaction with the other two. Five minutes later Michael, Clemenza and Tessio walked in and a few button men brought the food in. Sonny stood up to talk to Mike.

"You ready?" He asked, "did Clemenza tell you be sure to drop the gun right away?"

"A million times," Michael replied with a sigh.

"Sollozzo and McCluskey are going to pick you up in an hour and a half on Times Square, under the big Camels sign," Sonny informed him.

"We don't let Mike go until we have the hostage, Sonny," Tom warned.

"It's okay...the hostage is outside playing pinochle with three of my men," Clemenza chimed in.

Just then the phone rang in the room next to the dining room. Sonny looked up with a glimmer in his eyes, "that could be a Tattaglia informer with the meeting place."

Tom walked over to the phone and picked it up and wrote something down.

"One of Tattaglia's people?" Sonny asked.

"No. Our informer in McCluskey's precinct. Tonight at 8:00 he signed out for Louis' Restaurant in the Bronx. Anyone know it?" Tom asked.

"Sure, I do. It's perfect for us. A small family place with big booths where people can talk in private. Good food. Everybody minds their business. Perfect," at this he moved to the table and made a drawing, "this is the entrance, Mike. When you finish just walk out and turn left, then turn the corner. Clemenza, you gotta work fast to plant the gun. They got an old- fashioned toilet with a space between the water container and the wall. We can tape the gun behind there," Tessio replied.

"Mike, they're gonna frisk you in the car. You'll be clean so they won't worry 'bout nothing. In the restaurant, wait and talk a while, and then ask permission to go. See? Then when you come out, don't waste time; don't sit down...you come out blasting. And don't take chances. In the head, two shots apiece. And out as fast as your legs can move," Clemenza added.

"I want somebody very good, very safe to plant that gun. I don't want my brother coming out of that toilet with just his dick in his hand," Sonny fumed.

"The gun will be there," Clemenza assured him and myself who was getting a little worried. Michael noticed this since I was biting my lip and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You're on, kid...I'll square it with Mom your not seeing her before you left," Sonny said to Mike.

"We gotta move..." Clemenza pushed on.

"O.K. How long do you think before I can come back?" Michael asked.

"Probably a year..." Sonny replied.

"Jesus, I don't know... " Tom said sounding like he was going to crack, he wasn't the only one. At this time we were at the door getting ready to watch him leave.

"Can you do it Mike?" Sonny asked with his hands on Michael's shoulders. He nodded his head and started out the door. I grabbed him then swung him around and enveloped him in a hug.

That night Sonny had stayed with me to give me some sort of comfort. Michael had called me before he left, he had told me we should break up until he got back. I feel terrible that he did something like this to me again.


	9. Fredo

The days went by as I waited for Michael's return even though I knew it wouldn't be for another twelve to twenty-four months. I missed him for the most part but I had Julia to keep me company and make me laugh. Now that Michael was out of the picture and Sonny was very busy, as was Tom, Fredo kept looking my way more than ever. I started worrying that he was starting to have feelings for me. I knew in my heart I could never feel for him that way and would hate to break his heart.

"What are you up to tonight?" Fredo asked as we sat out on my patio chairs.

"Absolutely nothing Fredo, I might just read a book," I responded almost sounding bored.

"Oh because there's a movie playing tonight that you might like." I thought about it for a second and realized it had been a long time since I had been to a movie. I looked over at Fredo who had a pleading look in his eyes.

"It can't hurt to go see a movie; I haven't been there in a long time."

At this his face lit up, "how about going out to a cafe later to get some coffee?"

"Sure that would be nice, when will we be leaving?"

"A couple of hours, the movie's called 'it happened in Brooklyn,'" he said.

"Well let me get ready," I told him as I made my way into the house, he followed, "who's in it by the way?" I asked as I started brushing the little knots out of my hair.

"Frank Sinatra."

I smiled, "now I see why you said I'd like it, you know I love his work."

I looked in his direction to see a cheeky grin on his face. At that moment Julia walked into the living room where the two of us were now standing. At first she looked a little confused but then she shook it off.

"You guys going out?" She asked.

"Yup to a movie then to a cafe, I probably won't be too late getting home. I'll take my key just in case all right," I replied.

"All right have fun you two, don't do anything I wouldn't do," she said laughing near the end of her sentence.

It took us awhile to get to the theater and get our tickets, but as we got in the seats I felt calm. Half way through the movie Fredo suavely put his arm around me, I tensed up a little fearing my thoughts were right. The rest of the movie was fantastic even though I was thinking of ways to make Fredo not hate me when I told him how I felt. I bit my lip as he opened the car door to let me in. When we reached the cafe he opened the door once again to let me in. After we had ordered and got our drinks we sat down at a secluded booth.

"Adriana," he whispered, "I don't know how to tell you this."

"Fredo, please you know I still have feelings for you brother," I told him, I could tell his heat was breaking.

"I thought you might say that, I'm nothing like my brothers. I'll never be, I'm useless I can't even get a girl."

"Don't say that, I know you will I'm just not the one. You're not useless by the way I love having you around."

"Let's just go home it's getting late."

"All right Fredo, remember you can always talk to me. We'll always be friends no matter what happens."

He smiled, "you said that to me when we were younger."

"And I'll never go back on that Fredo, never."

I thought I heard him say 'never say never' under his breath but it could've been the sleep coming on. As he stopped in my driveway I gave him a kiss on the cheek which made him blush slightly.

"I had fun tonight Freddy, goodnight."

"Night Adriana see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," I then got out of the car and somehow made it up to my room. It was there I remembered Michael wanted me to see that movie with him. I couldn't help but wonder how he felt right now.


	10. The old man's home

Spring came quicker then I thought it would. The weather was getting nicer and it seemed like life was moving on. If it would only move on for myself I'd feel a little better. Today was the day my godfather was coming home from the hospital. Julia and I were very excited and got ourselves dressed up nicely to see him. I was just finishing up my hair when Julia walked in with a small smile on her face.

"Come on Adriana we need to get going we don't want to be late. You know how Sonny gets when we're late."

"Yes I know," I replied putting the brush down and walking over to her, "let's go."

When we arrived at the house everyone was there. Including Sandra and Theresa with their children. Fredo walked over to us and welcomed us.

"They should be bringing Pop home any minute now," he stated eagerly. As soon as he finished that sentence the ambulance pulled into the mall.

The orderlies carried him upstairs in his stretcher, the whole house went quiet as we all watched on. I couldn't help but notice how much better he looked and knew it was only time before he would be 100% better. I couldn't help but smile a little bit. Julia and I were the first ones to see him; he smiled at us lovingly. As soon as the two of us walked out of his bedroom door Fredo and Tom stopped us.

"Adriana you'll be happy to know we're working on ways to bring Mike back," Tom said.

"That's great," I responded a smile forming on my lips.

"About time," Julia added we looked at her, "what? I just like seeing my cousin happy that's all."

"The only thing is I'll be leaving soon, I'm heading to Las Vegas to learn the casino business," Fredo said next.

"That's fantastic Fredo," Julia replied.

"Be safe," I added in there.

"I will, you worry too much Adriana," he said.

"I know Fredo but I have a right to worry about you guys with this war going on."

"Hopefully it'll be over soon," Sonny chipped in walking over to us and putting an arm on Julia and my shoulder, "come on you tw,o we need to discuss this with Pop."

The two of us then headed outside and watched the children play. They were playing ball one missed and it rolled to the gatehouse where a young button man threw it back. I smiled then looked at Julia.

"Have you thought about having kids someday?"

"Adriana what kind of question is that?" She retorted.

"I don't know it would be nice though."

"Oh Adriana," she replied breathlessly, I laughed, "we're staying for supper right?"

"You think Carmella's going to let us go without something to eat?" I asked.

"You're right, sometimes that woman can be scary," at this we both laughed.


	11. Leaving loved ones behind

**A/N: **_In this chapter I've changed the story a bit, mainly for my own self, it always depresses me whenever I watch the movie or read the book and a certain Corleone dies, so I made it end differently. _

The day my godfather had come home was forever away now and 1948 came quicker than I thought it would. As much as I had missed Michael I couldn't help but push him in the back of my mind. Sonny had kept me busy in more ways then one since we rekindled our affair. I managed to look after the children when everyone else was busy so it helped me bring in money.

Sitting out in the front yard, I yawned and stood up and stretched. I looked at the watch and noticed how late in the afternoon it was getting. Putting the bookmark in my book, I heard footsteps coming towards me along with a car. I looked up to see Sonny with a broad smirk on his face.

"You think I could go get a drink before I go see what my sister wants?" He asked.

Connie was now pregnant, I had no idea how Carlo felt about that but it seems he wasn't happy with her. She'd call me and tell me he hit her and then make me promise I wouldn't get angry or tell Sonny. It's hard to do but I promised her, Julia on the other hand moved out with her boyfriend leaving the place to myself.

I lead Sonny inside and into the living room. I got a glass full of water, which wouldn't get empty until later. As soon as I sat the glass on the table in front of Sonny he grabbed me and hauled me down with him. After a few moments of bliss Sonny kissed me one last time and got off of me. He grabbed the glass of water and downed it then took it into the kitchen and placed it into the sink.

I fixed my hair and followed him to the door. He turned around and smiled at me giving me a hug before walking down towards the car. I heard him say 'save that one for the library' before getting in the car. I waited until the car was gone before I went to the bathroom and cleaned myself up. About half an hour later I received a phone call, I sighed then got up off of the couch.

"Hello," I spoke.

"Adriana this is Julia I wish you could have seen it," Julia responded enthusiastically.

"What?" I asked her slightly confused.

"I heard this sound outside of my apartment window so my boyfriend and I went to check it out. As soon as we got to the window we saw Sonny kick Carlo in the stomach and walk off to his car. It was amazing."

I let out a sigh, "I imagine it was," I replied sounding interested. After hanging up I sighed again, I don't know how many times I told him to not do anything stupid. I guess our tempers can be so predictable and unpredictable at the same time. The phone rang again and I knew it would most likely be Connie.

"Hello," the voice on the other end said, it was Connie she sounded miles away.

"Hi Connie," I replied in a comforting tone.

"He found out Adriana, he's brought me to moms. I'm afraid he'll kill him or worse get killed," she cried.

"Connie you know I won't let that happen I'll talk to him ok," I comforted her.

"Please do that for me it would make me happy," she rejoiced.

"Go home and get some rest Connie you and the baby need it," I responded before hanging up.

Just then an angry Sonny barged in, he seen me by the phone and rushed over to me. He pushed me up against the wall anger in his eyes. I let out a little whimper and he let some of the strain off of me.

"How long have you known?" He asked.

"Long enough," I choked out.

"And you didn't tell me!" He exclaimed pushing me closer to the wall.

"As much as I've never liked him Sonny I promised her; you don't have a clue how angry this made me. You don't have a clue how it made me feel not to do anything," I spat my temper rising to match his, "I hate that twat you called a friend from the moment I met him but no one would listen to me."

He let his grip on me go and slammed his fist down on the table, his breathing starting to slow and mine labored.

"I knew you'd act like this Sonny, I hate it when you get angry," I spoke a little softer, both of us calming down. A stray tear slid down my cheek.

He walked over and hugged me, "I'm sorry Adriana, and it's just...when I get angry I don't think straight."

"I know Sonny, I am used to it I guess," I responded sitting down in a chair he then sat down across from me. I looked into his eyes almost melting at the sight of them, what I wouldn't give to be Sandra.

"Ma's got supper almost finished you coming over?" he asked.

"I wouldn't miss her cooking for the world."

The next day I decided to go over and visit Carmella and help her around her house since there was a lot of button men around. The phone rang around noon and by the looks of Carmella's face it was Connie. I balled my hand up into a fist, I knew he had done it again. This time didn't feel right though so I ran outside and stood in front of Sonny's car.

One of the bodyguards came over to me but stopped seeing the angry look on my face. I knew this had to be a set up for what Sonny did. There was no was I was going to let him go and get himself killed. Five minutes later Sonny walked out anger stricken all over his face.

"Santino Corleone you will not be leaving this property," I bellowed.

He went to push me, I wouldn't budge, "come on Adriana I'm in a hurry to kill that bastard."

"No you will not, you will be sending two button men to retrieve her Sonny," he saw the death glare I gave him and let out an angry sigh.

"You know what? Fine you win, you two go," he said pointing to the two bodyguards that were going to come to me earlier.

Sonny looked at me after the car pulled out of the mall anger still radiating in his eyes. He was about to say something when Tom appeared, he then turned and went back inside. I let out a sigh when Tom walked over to me.

"It was for the best," I said.

"You're right Adriana you might have just saved his life," Tom replied.

That night we found out it was a set up, this caused Sonny to apologize to me about fifty times. The Don awoke and came out to hear the news, he was thankful for once that I had my famous temper. They shooed me out of the room to discuss where Sonny would go into hiding at. I listened outside the door to hear he'd be going to California.

I smiled at least I knew he'd be safe. I heard my godfather tell Tom to call all of the Don's so there could be a meeting. I walked down the hall and stood by the stairs pretending to wait for Tom and Sonny. Sonny came out and stood beside me, I let out a yawn followed by him.

"I'll take you home," he said and that was that.


	12. Four years since I've been sober

_March 15th, 1951_

_Dear Journal,_

_It has been four years since I last saw Michael and I'm very agitated on when I get to see him again. Tom told me they were trying to get him back home but he couldn't tell me more for his safety. It's not like I would say anything to the police if they asked plus that whole incident blew over already. I have been visiting Fredo a lot more in Vegas it seems like he's the only one that will listen anymore. He's changed a lot though something I do not like._

_Half of the time I'm there Sonny will visit me and I'll watch my almost brother Johnny Fontane play. My Godfather's meeting that year seems to have calmed a lot of things down and I don't get to hear any gossip. The soldiers are getting restless I can tell by the way the act around each other. Some days it seems to quiet since I barely see Julia or Connie anymore._

As I finished up writing and set the journal back in my room I heard the slightest knocking on the front door. My heart leapt into my throat as I ran downstairs, I hoped no prayed that it was him. I swung open the door to see the deep brown eyes that were Michael's. He was holding a bouquet of flowers, I noticed a smile forming onto his lips, and I couldn't help but smile back and let him in.

I let out a deep sigh as I got a case for the flowers, which Mike kindly placed them in for me. The two of us held hands as we walked into my living room. He gave me a passionate kiss and as he pulled back smiled once more. I couldn't help but notice his face had still not been fixed since that night McCluskey hit him and every once and a while he would put a tissue to his nose.

"I missed that so much Adriana, I missed you," he exclaimed.

"It's been four years Michael, four long years, I waited and waited and still no sign from you. I missed you terribly and whenever I asked Tom when you were coming home he'd just tell me soon," I replied with a mixture of anger and sadness. When I looked at him straight in the eyes he hung his hand and placed his hand on his forehead. He then looked back up at me.

"You don't realize how sorry I am that I couldn't let you hear from me. I wanted to write and call you everyday but I couldn't jeopardize us," he let out a sigh then smiled, "let me make it up to you."

"How Michael? How on earth can you make these past four years up to me?" I asked a few tears streaming down my face.

"Marry me," he responded.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Marry me, we'll have it old fashioned and everything," he said sounding like a little boy.

I shook my head yes and then the tears of sadness that were spilling down my cheeks like hot rivers turned into tears of joy. He pulled me into a hug and rubbing my hair. When we pulled out of our embrace he wiped the tears off of my face.

"How about the two of us celebrate before letting everyone know the good news?" He asked me, a smirk spreading across his lips.

"Sure thing," I replied a smirk finding it's way onto mine. He then picked me up bridal style and carried me to our room.


	13. Years may go by,but I'll always love you

_Whoever forsakes the old way for the new knows what he is losing, but not what he will find_ - Sicilian Proverb

Our wedding day had come and gone quickly and soon enough my belly had grown to the nine month stage of pregnancy. Michael and the others were so happy that I'd be bringing a new Corleone into the family. Michael promised me the child would have good life one that didn't involve this business.

"You know Adriana, if my father wants me to go into the business I promise you I'll try to make the Corleone family legit," he said sounding very serious.

"You know I do not doubt you Mike," I replied sitting down exhausted, he placed a hand on my stomach.

"I can not wait for our child to be born," he said smugly.

"Another week give or take a few days Michael. Have you thought of a name?" I asked

"How about Anthony if you're having a boy."

"Sounds fantastic Michael," I said smiling at him.

Then at that exact moment my water broke and I was rushed with waves of intense pain. I felt Mike grab my hand and lead me to the car and then felt the car rushing forward. With what felt like hours we finally made it to the hospital and to a room in which a doctor rushed in. I noticed Mike head to the phone most likely to call the family to tell them I was in labor. Twelve grueling hours later the miracle that was Anthony Corleone was born, I may have been exhausted but I was happy. I looked at Michael who was very content as was the family that was there.

Michael hardly left my side over the next few days which I was kind of grateful for. Anthony was a quiet baby so far which I was very thankful, the doctors said we'd be very lucky parents if he stayed that way. On the last day I was finally let go I couldn't wait to take a shower and then give Anthony a little bath. Needless to say he was crying the whole time. The first few months had some semi sleepless nights in which Michael and I took turns in going to check on our son. The three of us were going to become a great family I could feel it.


	14. Waking up in Vegas

It was almost a year since my little bundle of joy was born. Anthony was healthy, happy and growing at a steady pace. Michael and I couldn't have been happier, actually I think we could. Speaking of Michael he was acting Don of the family since his father's health wasn't very good, and his father was planning on retiring soon anyways. Carmella had just convinced me to go to Las Vegas with Mike to get away from New York for a few days, she also convinced me to part with Anthony as well.

I knew Carmella would take good care of him for me but a small part of me didn't want to leave him behind. It was early when Mike had awoken me to get up so I could get showered and get breakfast. As soon as that was done we were out the door and into the car and arriving at the airport. The next thing I knew Michael was awaking me, he looked down at me with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile back at his loving face; he then kissed me before standing up.

"I guess this is our stop," I joked, Michael smiled.

"I guess so, now hurry up we got to go, I have a meeting with Fredo and Moe Green," he replied seriously. I stood up and grabbed my bag and we headed off the plane. I knew today wouldn't be a good day to joke around with Michael since he meant business. I also knew that he would lighten up come bedtime.

When we arrived at the hotel men walked us up to the room where we'd be staying. Two guys were standing on either side of the door. Both of them looked very intimidating with their suits and fedora's so I moved slightly closer to Mike. Noticing my tenseness he gave me a reassuring peck on the forehead.

As soon as the door opened a band started playing and Fredo rushed over to the two of us enveloping us in a hug. When he pulled away I happened to notice Johnny and Sonny were here as well I smiled at the both of them. Sonny then came over and gave me a hug and helped me put my bag in the bedroom as Michael dealt with the others.

"So how's my nephew doing?" Sonny asked.

"He's fantastic Sonny, he's growing up so fast I brought pictures for you and Fredo," I replied with a big smile on my face. He then hugged me once more and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"You wouldn't believe how much I missed you Adriana," Sonny said letting out a sigh.

"I missed you to Sonny I wish things didn't go the way they did," I responded.

"Then again if it wasn't for you I'd probably be dead, in a way I'm happy it ended this way," Sonny responded sounding jovial, Johnny then walked in and gave me a hug.

"I think you better get out there Sonny, Mike looks like he'll blow his top anytime now."

With that I went to the doorway as both men excited the room. I watched in the shadows as the rest of the conversation went on. Moe Green was saying that he didn't need people like him taking over the casino and stormed out of the room. Fredo then tried to get Mike to change his mind. I knew Michael wouldn't it takes a lot to change his mind.

"I won't Fredo, Vegas has made you soft I can't stand to see you like this," Mike spoke, "never go against the family again you hear me."

With that everyone said goodnight and left Michael and I alone. Letting out a sigh he walked over to the chesterfield and sat down. I walked behind him and started rubbing his shoulders.

"Look Mike we're leaving tomorrow let's make the best of this night."

He looked up at me and smiled, standing up he picked up my hand and led me to the bedroom.


	15. New lives to renew old lives

A few days after coming home from Vegas I had noticed I hadn't been feeling very well and I've missed a certain womanly part of me for a couple of months. I mentioned this to Michael who, of course, worried more then I did and sent me to a doctor. There the doc proceeded to tell me I was three months pregnant and I shouldn't have been flying at all. I told him I never even took notice and if even if I thought I knew I would have stayed home.

Six months later I delivered a healthy baby girl named Mary. She is beautiful, with her father's facial features and eyes. Of course she has my hair, skin tone and a bit of both of our personality. Before Mary was born Michael had flown back to Las Vegas for a second trip and came back with his face fixed. He healed back into the handsome man he always was.

Today I was helping Carmella around the house while Connie looked after Mary and her new baby Michael. As well Anthony played with Connie's little one I knew Tom would keep an eye on them once in a while. Michael was sitting in the backyard with his semi-retired father. I knew they were talking business as did Carmella, we knew not to bother them with anything unless it was suppertime or really important.

Looking out the kitchen window I glanced at Vito's garden. Secretly I always knew he'd grow one. I always felt he missed the old days and living in the city of Corleone. It would be nice to taste some of the vegetables that came out of that garden. I knew being cared for by a loving hand they'd taste very good.

After carefully drying the dishes and putting them away I noticed two figures coming to the house. The two figures being Michael and Vito, I smiled noticing Mikes arm wrapped affectionately around his father's. Carmella came over to see what I was looking at and smiled as well seeing the scene in front of us. After supper at the Corleone house Michael and I along with our children headed back to our own house. When we put the children to bed he explained to me he'll be taking over for his father and they'd be legit in five years.

"I knew this day would come Michael I'm not mad that this has happened. Let's hope you can make everything better for us."

"If everything goes right we won't be living in New York anymore."

"Then where will we live?" I asked.

"I remembered you said you liked the warm sun of Las Vegas I was thinking we could get a place out near Lake Tahoe."


	16. All's well that ends well

Months had passed since Michael had taken over for his father; I couldn't believe how big our boy was at three years old. One thing our boy loved was reading the funny papers; his face always lit up at the little comics. Today I had left him and his sister with his grandmother who had been nagging me to let her have a day with them. I had finally given in; Michael was there as well talking business with Tom and the others. I was happy to have a day all to myself.

It was late afternoon when I decided to bring the clothes in off the line. It being a warm summer day I was sweating by the end of it. I knew it was worth it since the clothes would smell so good. Half way through putting them away the phone rang; I stopped and wondered to myself who would be calling. When I picked up the phone all I could here was hysterics on the other end of the line.

"Connie calm down, what's the matter?" I asked

"Papa," was all she could muster before crying again. I heard someone else grab the phone from her.

"Adriana," Mike said, "pop was in the backyard playing with Anthony and had a heart attack, he didn't make it."

"Seriously Michael?" I sadly said my heart dropping.

"Yes honey, I'll be right over with you all right."

"All right," I then heard a click of him hanging up and hung up myself, I slid to the floor in disbelief. I didn't want to believe Mike but I knew it had to be true, not much got Connie upset. At that moment I hung my head and done what I hadn't done in months and that was cry.

The funeral was a week later; the heads of the five families as well as others attended. I had noticed friends, family and others that my godfather had helped over the many years of his life at the funeral. Along with them was the FBI who stayed out of the cemetery to see who had shown up. I sat by Mike who in turn sat by Tom; it was quiet until I heard Mike talk lowly to Tom.

"Pop said someone would approach me today and try to make me make peace."

"You won't go will you?" Asked Tom.

"Of course not," mike replied, "it would be foolish, I couldn't risk that for my family, Adriana would be devastated. Plus I know if anyone would stop me it would be her."

I put a tiny smirk on my face as I hid behind my hair. Once everyone was there and settled it started. Mike's arm rested around my shoulder the entire time and when it ended I cried into his.

A few weeks later Michael became godfather of Connie's newborn child. The next morning I couldn't believe the headlines on the newspapers. The heads of the rest of New York's families were murdered. When I had asked Michael about it he said he didn't want to talk about it. Over the next few days the mall seemed to be getting emptier as the things in both mine and the Corleone's houses were disappearing off to Vegas. I decided to go over and say good bye to Mike before I got on the plane for Vegas since he was staying for a couple of days in New York to finish things off.

A car passed with Carlo, Clamenza and Rocco. I smiled and waved knowing Carlo was going to get what was coming to him for trying to set up Sonny. Once at the Corleone house I walked to the Don's office to see a hysterical Connie getting hauled out. Mike came out and gave me a hug and a kiss before walking back in. Two men stood beside him one kissed his ring and called him godfather. The doors shut before me as I awaited my prince.


End file.
